<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sanders sides marching band one shots by MusicalMoonlight</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22793035">Sanders sides marching band one shots</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusicalMoonlight/pseuds/MusicalMoonlight'>MusicalMoonlight</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, F/M, I'll add them as I go - Freeform, M/M, Other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 17:55:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,270</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22793035</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusicalMoonlight/pseuds/MusicalMoonlight</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Just some little things to fill in some blanks from the main story. It'll help explain some of the jokes too. And also if I feel too lazy to update the main thing I will just post here.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Deceit Sanders, Dr. Emile Picani/Sleep | Remy Sanders, Joan Stokes/Talyn, Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Pattons busted lip</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>We all have those jokes inside our band that we understand. But for these band children, I need to explain a lot of things.</p><p>Prompt: Patton once busted his lip during horns up.<br/>Warning- Blood</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was freshman year, during band camp. It was their last day of band camp and they were about to rehearse what they already knew. Logan was on the podium, waiting for everyone to get set.</p><p>Once everyone was set Logan called them to attention, then he called horns up. "Band, Horns Up!" he called.</p><p>Everyone put their instrument to their faces, but Patton used to much force. Once his instrument hit his lips he screamed in pain.</p><p>"Owwwwww!" Patton dropped to the ground his hand over his mouth.</p><p>"Patton what happened?" One of the band managers ran up to him. He took Patton to the sidelines and took his hand away from his mouth. "Holy shit!" the manager screamed.</p><p>"Language!" Thomas shouted from across the field.</p><p>"Sorry sir!" The manager called back. "Patton let me get the first aid kit." The band manager ran to get the medical kit while Patton used his hand to clean his lips of the crimson blood. He used some of his water to clean his mouth piece. The manager came back and helped Patton heal his lip. </p><p>"Thanks, Justin." Patton said once his lip was fixed.</p><p>"No problem, next time don't use so much force when putting that piece of metal near your mouth. And just in case, don't let Logan kiss you for at least three days and don't play. Your lips are still healing, too much pressure can cause them to bust open again. " Justin said as he helped Patton up off the ground.</p><p>"Noted." Patton said. He made his way back to his set and continued to march.</p><p> </p><p>"Patton, dear, are you okay?" Logan asked Patton once they had their water break.</p><p>"Yeah, Logi, i'm fine. It was just a busted lip, don't worry about it. Also you can't kiss me for three days." Patton said as he patted Logan on the back and started to head back to the field. </p><p>"What, no! It won't affect you if I kiss you." Logan went after Patton. </p><p>"Unless we both want a mouth full of blood, you are keeping those lips away from me." Patton pushed Logan away and made his way back to the field.</p><p>It's safe to say as soon as the three days were over, Logan didn't hesitate to kiss Patton all he wanted.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The twins being idiots</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Prompt: Him and Remus look so alike that they once switched instruments and sets for a day, only Virgil noticed, the amount of times Remus got hit with a flag that day were remarkable.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It all started when Thomas mistook Roman for Remus during their sophomore year. It was only once, yet the pair of identical twins decided to use this so their advantage.</p><p>"Alright, do you have everything?" Remus asked his twin when they were behind the school before practice.</p><p>"Yeah, give me yours I'll give you mine." Roman said as he and his brother exchanged instruments, and their band bags that held their sets and their clothes. They exchanged their things as if they were dealing drugs.</p><p>They went to get changed, and helped  the other set up their instruments. "You do know how to play this thing right?" Remus asked Roman as he helped Roman put his hands in the correct position.</p><p>"Yeah, the fingerings are almost the same. Just don't break my instrument. And during a horns up, do use to much force. You already know what happened last time I did that." Roman explained to his brother.</p><p>"I know, I know. Just stay away from Damien and we'll be okay." Remus tells Roman.</p><p>The twins head to the field and go to their section. Roman had to remind himself that he was going to be the section leader for the day, and that he had to act like Remus. Everyone believed it, even Damien. But not Virgil. </p><p>"Hey Pat, don't you think Roman is acting a little odd right now?" Virgil asked his father figure while pointing at 'Roman'.</p><p>"No, why?" Patton asked his friend.</p><p>"Oh, no reason. He's probably just tired." Virgil concluded. </p><p>"Everyone get back to set! We running through the show one more time than you can all go home." Thomas called to them from up in his tower.</p><p>Everyone made their way to their first set and got ready for Logan to conduct them. Virgil took his set next to 'Roman' and when they started, Virgil spun his flag and 'accidentally' hit 'Roman'. This continued for the next five minutes of the runthrough.</p><p>"Fifty." Thomas called to all of them once they were done. They all made their way to the fifty yard line, 'Roman' was holding his arm from when Virgil hit him repeatedly. Virgil had a huge grin on his face. "The first thing I want to address is, Virgil did you seriously have to hit Roman everytime you were next to him?' Thomas asked. </p><p>"Who ever said it was Roman I was hitting? Virgil asked cocking an eyebrow. </p><p>"Well then who else could it have been?" Thomas asked.</p><p>"It was technically Remus." Virgil explained.</p><p>"Very true." The twins agreed.</p><p>"So, Roman and Remus, did you pretend to be each other this whole time?" Thomas asked. The twins nodded. "Ten laps each." Was all Thomas said. </p><p>The twins had shocked faces. "But-"</p><p>"No, it's a miracle you knew each other's set as how to work the others instruments. But someone could have gotten hurt." Thomas explained to them. They didn't argue after that.  </p><p> </p><p>Listen: Never pretend to be your identical twin unless you want your boyfriends to chew you out for it.</p><p>(Damien was not a happy boi.)</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Logan's arm</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Prompt: Constantly wears a brace, he once moved his hands too hard for a cutoff, you can guess what he did as soon as they were off the field (Hint: He cried on Patton's shoulder for a solid two hours)</p><p>I'm just going to explain this small story.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was during their last comp. Logan was conducting in marcato style. This was during freshman year. They were almost done with the show, just five more mesures. When they were almost done Logan got ready for the cut off. He had to make the cut off direct and dramatic. He accidentally twisted his wrist with too much force that he heard a loud 'Crrrack'. He stood there as the band stopped. The crowd cheered and Logan put his arms down. He had a tear or two going down his cheek. After being given the signal, he dismisses the band. After everyone was off the field, Logan screamed. It was a scream of pain and than he started to sob. </p><p>"Oh, Logan honey, what happened?" Patton asked as he held Logan.</p><p>"I-I twisted my wrist." Logan cried out. </p><p>"Aww, don't worry I'll give you my brace when we get to the busses." Patton kissed Logan on the lips, making him feel a bit better. </p><p> </p><p>Ever since, Logan would always wear a brace when conducting and he would complain just to get some kisses from Patton. </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This is poor, I know. I don't know much about conducting, I am only a backup for the backups. I don't know much but i do know is that if you cut off too hard and you have your wrist at a weird angle, you can hurt yourself. Again, inform me of spelling errors. Thank you to those who leave kudos, I love and appreciate you all.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. I am going to jump!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Prompt: He was once so done with Patton's jokes that he jumped off the drum major podium</p><p>After hearing so many of Patton's jokes, Logna has decided to jump off his podium.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Junior year, you would that after so long of it, Logan would be used to it. But no, he still hates it.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Hey, Logan. How do you fix a tuba?" Patton asked as he walked behind his boyfriend to the field. </p><p>"Patton if you tell me one more joke, I will lose it." Logan warned Patton.</p><p>"With a tuba glue!" Patton said with a cheerful smile. </p><p>"Please don't give me another one." Logan begged.</p><p>"Do your calves hurt, because you've been back marching through my mind all day!" Patton slipped out another joke. </p><p>"That's it. This life is no longer worth living for." Logan set up his podium and climbed up on it. "To your my dear, I say goodbye!" Logan saluted and jumped off his podium.</p><p>"LOGAN!!" Patton shouted as Logan jumped, it was only a few feet off the ground nothing much. </p><p>"Ow." Logan grained from his spot on the ground. He wasn't hurt that bad, just a few sore spots. </p><p>"Aww, Logan, I didn't know you were falling for me." Patton used the situation to make a pun.</p><p>"Even in death you mock me!" Logan shouted.</p><p>Patton laughed and bent down to kiss Logan before leaving to join his section. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. The guard</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Prompt: The dude has a hit point system for the guard, at the end of the season the one with the most points gets a trophy (Virgil has never lost)</p><p>Based off a story a color guard member in my band has told me.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The main story is still in the works so while that is going on I will post one of these everyday until the next chapter. Just to keep you all busy while you wait.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Virgil started the system back during band camp of his freshman year.</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Flute: 2</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Piccolo: 3</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Clarinet: 4</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Saxophone</em>
  </b>
  <strong>
    <em>: 5</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <b>Bass clarinet: 8</b>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <b>Trumpet: 10</b>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <b>Trombone: 15</b>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <b>Sousaphone: 20</b>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <b>Mellophone: 21</b>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <b>Baritone: 25</b>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <b>Bass drum: 30</b>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <b>Tenor drum: 32</b>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <b>Snare drum: 35</b>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <b>Pit: 40</b>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <b>Colorguard: 45</b>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <b>Drum major: 60</b>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <b>Staff member: 70</b>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <b>Band director: 100</b>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <b>Color guard instructor: 200 (And you better fucking run)</b>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>The rest of the guard agreed on this system and have been using it for a while. They made a chart of the members and their points in the band room. The prize was a weeks supply of chocolate and the rights to have your picture on the color guard closet so that they all knew you are better at hitting people. Some guard members would purposely hit people for points, some got them on accident. Everyone was fair game. But no one ever tried to get the drum major, a staff member, the band director, or their instructor. And somehow Virgil always hit the less people, but they were the people that would get him the most points. He once hit Logan on accident when Logan was carrying the metronome for drum line. he once hit Thomas when he was helping the sousaphones. But never did you ever or will her ever hit Katie. He knew better, he didn't want to be hit with a flag himself. </p><p>In the end Virgil would always win. Even if he only hit three people in the entire season, it will always be the people that give the most points. He never hit the instructor though, until one day. </p><p>"Roman I swear if you don't stop I will hit you with my rifle." Virgil told his boyfriend. Junior year, Virgil was practicing his solo with his rifle while Roman kept trying to find opening to kiss him.</p><p>"You haven't kissed me all day, just one please?" Roman begged him.</p><p>Virgil rolled his eyes, "I said no. Can you please stop, I don't want to hit you. It would give me more points but I don't want to."</p><p>Virgil spun his rifle while holding it away from his body. Roman took this as a chance to strike. This caused Virgil to lose his hold on his rifle, it flew up in the air and than landed on a unfortunate person's head. There was a loud 'Owww!' than someone started to yell.</p><p>"Which guard emmber hit me with this?" Katie asked as she shouted at the band. </p><p>Virgil turned around to face her while his eyes were still filled with fear. "It was me ma'am." Virgil said. "Roman wouldn't leave me alone. When he jumped on me I was spinning the rifle and it caused it to fly out of my hand and hit you."  he explained. </p><p>Rman instantly regretted life and the rest of the guard looked at Virgil in shock. "That's still a lap Grey." Katie told him. </p><p>"Yes, ma'am." Virgil went to go do his lap.</p><p>"And you also get the two hundred points." Katie added.</p><p>"Wait really?" Virgil asked.</p><p>"Yes fair is fair" Katie smiled. "And as for you Mr. Martinez." she pointed the rifle at Roman. "Twenty laps, thirteen jumping jacks and fourteen push ups." </p><p>"But that's not fair!" Roman whined. </p><p>"Do you want to add to that. I'm pretty sure Mr.Sanders won't mind." Katie said with a sinister smile. </p><p>"I wouldn't. The punishment is up to you Katie!" Thomas shouted from across the field where he was with sousaphones. </p><p>"Get to it!" Katie shouted at him.</p><p>"Yes, ma'am." Roman said he went to do his laps as Virgil finished his.</p><p>"You only have yourself to blame!" Virgil shouted after him.</p><p> </p><p>After that, Roman stayed away from color guard at all cost. Unless he was really sure they weren't out to kill him. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you to those of you who leave kudos and comment. If you want some of the other jokes for me to explain or short stories yo want to know, you can go to the main story and look at each character's stats. Some interesting story prompts are there and if you want to know them just comment them and i will write them. I will check everyday, I promise! i love you and appreciate you all!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Authors note</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Just a quick authors note.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>This is just a quick authors note. If any of you need anything like a short story or a chapter of a book or something that involves creative writing and you don't want to or can't do it, I was thinking I could do writing commissions. Just for those who need someone to write a story or a chapter for you. I just need enough support on this idea in order to make it happen. Thank you!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Remus and pit</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Prompt: He once was helping pit, he accidentally ran over the marimba with his car, Damien was not happy, he is not allowed near the pit stuff ever again<br/>After Remus ran over the marimba, Damien refused to kiss him for the rest of the season (This happened on the first day of the season)</p><p> </p><p>The reason why no one let's Remus near the pit equipment anymore.</p><p>Based off something someone in my band did.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sophomore year, something that Roman still makes fun of remus for to this day. No one has forgotten how mad Damien was. </p><p> </p><p>"Just put everything there me and remus will drive it back up." Damien instructed the rest of the pit. he and Remus started to load the cymbals, bells, and xylophones into the back of Remus' car. </p><p>"Wait here for a minute, I have to get the marimba." Damien left Remus to go to the field to get the instrument.</p><p>Remus waited for a while until he saw Damien coming up the hill with the marimba. "I'm going to leave this here, you drive back up to the school. Be careful though, these things cost more than your instrument." Damien warned</p><p>Remus nodded and got into his car. Damien went back to the field to get the cymbal stands. Something Remus didn't know was that Damien put the marimba behind his car while they were both standing in front. So when Remus reversed to get out of his parking spot, he was surprised to hear a large crash and his car bump at at running over something. </p><p>"What the- HOLY SHIT I'M DEAD!" Remus yelled as he went to check what he ran over.</p><p>There behind his car, was the marimba in pieces. The tone plates were crushed and in shattered pieces. The resonator pipes were smashed and bent in all kinds of directions. The frame was shattered. Remus was panicking. The instrument cost nearly $20,000 dollars and it their only one for both concert and marching band. It was the instrument Damien played and cared for the most, so Remus was a dead man.</p><p>"Remus what are you doing?" Damien asked. </p><p>"Nothing, i'm doing nothing, what are you doing?" Remus questioned him in return.</p><p>"Stop acting weird, what are you hiding?" Damien tried to get around Remus to see what was behind Remus' car.</p><p>"Nothing! You don't need to worry!" Remus kept shouting keeping Damien away.</p><p>"Remus just move!" Damien shouted causing Remus to back away. Damien walked behind the car to see his worst nightmare. "What the fuck did you do?" he shouted at his boyfriend. </p><p>Remus looked down at the ground in shame. "I'm sorry, I didn't know you put it there. I didn't know it was there." Remus explained himself.</p><p>"You could have fucking checked!" Damien yelled. Damien calmed himself down once he saw he was scaring Remus. "You are going to explain this to Thomas and pray that he forgives you, because I haven't. And because of this, no kisses for the rest of the season." Damien to him. He turned to walk away but Remus shouted after him.</p><p>"But it's the first day of the season!" he whined.</p><p>"Exactly!" Damien shouted back. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>After that nobody let Remus around the pit equipment. Remus was okay with it, he didn't trust himself either. And after the season was over, let's just say that Remus and Damien did more than just kiss. </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I am going to go on a small hiatus soon due to band things coming up. I will not be posting as frequently so I am trying to post as much as possible while I still can. But I will use that time to think of new ideas and how to make things better. Thank you and I love you all! :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Drum major</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Prompt: He became drum major during his freshman year, he was the youngest person to ever become drum major, Patton was very proud<br/>Used to be a mellophone</p><p> </p><p>The story on how Logan became drum major.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The original drum major moved to another state and no one else wanted to try out for the position. Logan thought he would do it just for fun, he didn't expect himself to get the position. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Unfortunately James moved away to California with his family and now we don't have anyone to be our drum major. If you want to try out for the position, meet me in my office in fifteen minutes. We will talk and you will show me your conducting. Than you will conduct the band through basics and let them decide. </p><p>Logan went to Thomas' office when the time for the meeting cane but saw that he was the only one there. It was just Thomas at his desk doing work while Sally was on the couch reading.</p><p>"Where is everybody else?" Logan said in confusion.</p><p>"Well being drum major isn't exactly easy." Thomas explained. </p><p>"It's because it makes your arms hurt!" Sally exclaimed.</p><p>Thomas sighed, "Yes, thank you honey." Thomas told his daughter.</p><p>"Well, I don't really care. I want to try." Logan insisted.</p><p>"Alright, kid." Thomas took out a notepad to write notes. "Show me what you got."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>They were all on the field, Logan was about to conduct them. He knew the basics, how to call attention, marktime, center dress, parade rest, horns up, horns down, and how to count the band off. He could conduct any time signature thrown at him. Now it was time to see if he could control an entire band. </p><p>Logan raised his hands. "Band, ten, hut!" Logan clapped at every word.</p><p>"Hit!" the band shouted back in unison getting into attention.</p><p>"Band, parade rest! One, two!" Logan called, everyone got into parade rest.</p><p>"Rest." Logan called. Everyone got into their rest position. </p><p>"Great, now Logan call them back to attention and try horns up and horns down. Than we'll see about conducting a piece." Thomas announced from his tower, he was holding on tight to Sally's hand. Logan did the horns up and horns down, clapping on every beat. </p><p>"Okay, good. Now let's see if you can conduct us along the first song." Thomas told Logan. Logan nodded and raised his hands. On instinct everyone put their horns up. Logan twitched his hand to the side clearly for the whole band to see, showing them the tempo. He than mouth the count off and than started to conduct.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Alright, does anyone object to Logan being drum major?" Thomas asked the band. </p><p>No one raised their hands, everyone agreed that Logan had earned it.</p><p>"Alright then, Logan you are now our new drum major!" Thomas announced cheerfully. Everyone cheered as Logan got off of <em>his </em>podium. Everyone bombarded him with hugs and congradulations. </p><p>"Logy!" Patton cheered as he tackled Logan to the ground.</p><p>"Patton-oof!" Logan said as he hit the ground. </p><p>"I'm so proud of you!" Patton said a he covered Logan in kisses. </p><p>"Thank you, dear." Logan said as he just let Patton do his thing.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I will be out on hiatus for a while so I am trying to post what I can for right now. I'll let you know when I'm back! Thank you all for being patient with me!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Hello I am Remy and welcome to my powerpoint presentation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Prompt: Made a powerpoint presentation about how gender is nonexistent<br/>Remy, that is all you need to know.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They all thought it was a joke. Remy made it sound like a joke. So, explain why they are now sitting in a swivel chair, in the middle of the auditorium stage, the lights off, and with a powerpoint presentation titled, Gender is just a human construct. Someone explain this!</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Remy was sitting there, sipping at their coffee. No one dared make a sound until they finally stood up. "Alright peeps. Hello I am Remy and welcome to my powerpoint presentation." Remy said as they placed their cup next to the on the floor. </p><p>"Before we begin, any questions as to why I am doing this?" Remy ask the band. "Short person with deadly silk on a stick." Remy calls as they points at Virgil.</p><p>"Okay first of all, rude. And second, why are you doing this?" Virgil ask them.</p><p>"My answer is, just because. Also I want to prove the government wrong." Remy explained. "No more questions," half the band raises their hands. "No, good! Let's begin." Remy pressed a button on a clicker they had in their hand. "Now I know what you are all think, What is gender? Well my friend, the answer is simple. Gender is something society made up because she was insecure about her life" Remy said as they walked across the stage. "And now let's look into why gender is pointless." </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"So in the end, gender is for society to put a label on us just because she didn't want to be confused as to why two kids who looked completely different have the same name. It was just to help society feel better about herself." Remy takes a sip of their coffee before strutting off the stage. "And that is on Jah!" </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Don't do what these two did</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Prompt: Once got into a fight with Talyn, it was about who could go the longest without having a water break, they both regret it<br/>These two decided to risk their lives for their honor. Please never do this. HYDRATE OR DIERATE KIDS!!!!!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Talyn forgot their water had to share with Joan. On the next practice they both forgot their waters. </p><p>"What do you mean this is my fault? You didn't bring your water to the first practice. I thought you were going to bring it this time." Joan complained to Talyn.</p><p>"We almost missed the bus and I nearly forgot my bag. I thought you remembered your water. You woke up early so you should have had yours." Talyn counters.</p><p>"How about this, whoever can last the longest without water, won't have to clean our room next week." Joan said. </p><p>"Alright deal." Talyn agreed. </p><p> </p><p>At practice, Talyn regretted their choice. Katie had them doing extra drills and run throughs. She had them working harder and wasn't taking any foolishness. if someone dropped a prop, they were going to do everything all over again. </p><p>"Talyn,  just drink. You know what happens when you don't." Virgil tells Talyn during a break.</p><p>"No, Joan will never let me live it down. I am not risking anything." Talyn said as they pushed the water away.</p><p>"They are suffering just as much as-and they just tapped out." Virgil said as he handed the water to Talyn.</p><p>"Oh thank Jah." Talyn chugs most of the water. "You lost Joan! And we are never doing this agreed!" Talyn shouted across the field.</p><p>"Agreed!" Joan shouted back from their spot on the ground. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>These two have remembered to bring water every time since then. Now remember kids, HYDRATE OR DIERATE!</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I am going on hiatus and will be out for the rest of the month. I won't be back till April. I will be back with content and I will try to make up for the lost time. Thanks for understanding! See you all in a month!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Virgil the makeup king</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Prompt: Once they were late for a game and he did the entire guards makeup and hair in that fifteen minute drive<br/>Basically no one ever defied Virgil's ability to work under pressure.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They were late, that's all they knew, they were late. Guard was busy helping with the trailer that none of them had time to do their hair or makeup. None of them dared to perform without their hair or makeup done. And as captain, Virgil was going to make sure that they were ready.</p><p> </p><p>"Hair ties, eyelashes, pallets, brushes! Get all that shit out and ready bitches! I'm doing everyone's hair and makeup!" Virgil shouts as soon as they get on the bus. "That's an order, move! I'll call you up by name, there are twenty of you and only fifteen minutes on this trip, I'm getting it all done."</p><p> </p><p>The colorguard bus was a tornado of makeup and hair brushes. Virgil would quickly put people's hair into a french braid while they put on their foundation. If they weren't done with foundation, Virgil made sure they were. Than Virgil would do his magic, he'd have girls done in forty seconds, boys in thirty, and non-binary done in twenty. He got through all of guard and even the bus driver was impressed. </p><p>When they arrived at the stadium Thomas was already telling them to get ready if they had time. But he was surprised when he saw that they were all done.</p><p>"Don't ever doubt us." Virgil said as guard was getting off of the bus. </p><p>"I won't even ask." Thomas said as he wet to check on the rest of the band. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. The bracelets</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Prompt: He's the one that gave Remy the bracelets<br/>The story about how Remy got their bracelets.</p><p> </p><p>*WARNING*<br/>Remile fluff</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Emile was in his room, he had a arrangement of strings and beads in front of him. He already had the green and blue and pink ones done, he just had to finish the purple ones. This happened in seventh grade. Someone made fun of Remy for being genderfluid and for never being clear on what their gender was for the day. So Emile took it upon himself to help his friend. </p><p> </p><p>The next day at school Emile met Remy in the band room to give them their gift.</p><p> </p><p>"Hi, Remy! I need to give you something, but first question." Emile greeted his friend. </p><p>"Sure, ask away." Remy told their friend.</p><p>"What are you pronouns?" Emile asked shyly.</p><p>"Really, can don't even have to ask nervou about it. She or him, either will do, so I guys today is a both day." Remy answers.</p><p>"Okay, now close your eyes and give me your hand." Emile intructed.</p><p>"I swear you better not try anything." Remy warned as she closed her eyes and gave Emile her hand. He heard shuffling and then something be slipped and secured on his wrist.</p><p>"Okay, you can open them now." Emile told him.</p><p>Remy opened her eyes and sees a green thread bracelet with green beads.</p><p>"What is this for?" Remy asked his friend. </p><p>"Umm... I made you bracelets that are based of you gender. This is green which means you are both, that's why some beads are plain and others and more eye catching. I also made a pink one for when you are a girl, a blue for when you're a boy and a purple for when you're neither, I have them right here." Emile digged through his bag and pulled out the bracelets for his friend. </p><p>"Oh, Emile-" Remy started to say but he was interrupted,</p><p>"It's okay if you don't like them. I knew this was a stupid idea. I-" It was Emile's turn to be interrupted.</p><p>Remy kisses Emiles cheek and takes the bracelets out of his hands. "I love them, thank you." Remy hugs her friend. Not something that happens often. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Broken reeds and broken hearts</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Prompt: They once broke a reed, held a funeral five seconds later<br/>Admit it reed players, you have all done this atleast once.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>This all happened in junior year.</p><p>No one knew what to say. The clarinets were all huddle in a corner surrounding Joan as they cried over their broken reed. </p><p>"Albert! He was so young, I took him out of his package yesterday!" Joan cried out. </p><p>The clarinets were patting them on the back assuring them that things would be okay.</p><p>"We knew you loved him."</p><p>"You'll find another."</p><p>"He shall be remembered."</p><p>"He shall be missed."</p><p>It was just Joan crying over a broken reed right? There is no way this could go out of- and five seconds later there are signs all over the band hall inviting people to the funeral.</p><p> </p><p>It was a beautiful ceremony, the casket was made of the purist of cork. The reed was to be buried with the package he was born from. There were little photos of the reed when he was still in his finest hours.</p><p>"We have gathered here today to celebrate Albert. My one and only truest reed. He was there for me during our competition. But some wall decided to cut his life short. now, may we have a moment of silence for Albert." Joan instructed for everyone to bow their heads. Some wanted to yell at Joan that this was a stupid idea, other reed players felt Joan's pain. Everyone was surprised when out of nowhere Joan was shouting.</p><p>"Okay, time to send this bitch to heaven!" Joan lit a match (where they got them no one kne don't ask) and then dropped it onto Albert. After about ten seconds of the reed buring, Joan dumped some water to put out the fire. Joan then scooped up the wet ashes and dumped them in the garbage. "Alrights we're done here." joan than left the room.</p><p>No one knew how to react to what just happened. "So umm... I guess finish your pass off's" Thomas told everyone. </p><p>Everyone went to their sections to do their pass off's. But Remus couldn't cause he lost his reed. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. That one time Logan and Patton were in the uniform closet</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Prompt: When he was putting the flags away after practice, he heard a few sounds coming from the closet in the band room, he opened it only to find Logan and Patton doing some things.<br/>Virgil is now scarred for life.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Come on Logie. No one is going to come in here. It's just us." Patton said as he kissed Logan's neck.</p><p>"I know but still. Colorguard is still here, any of them could walk in." Logan argued.</p><p>"Yeah but they just started practice." Patton tugged on Logan's shirt. "They're not going to come in here for a while."</p><p>"Alright, fine." Logan gave in and attacked Patton's lips.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Guard finished an hour early because it was getting late and the kids still needed to do homework. Virgil being captain was in charge of putting the flags away. he opened the door to the band room and pulled the wagon with the flags behind him. He went to the color guard closet and started to unload the flags and put them in their correct places. He was about to close, when he heard what sounded like moans from the uniform closet. Virgil slowly closed the door to the color guard closet and slowly walked to the uniform closet. He tested the handel and it was unlocked. He swung the door open and once he saw what was in there he screamed and shut the door.</p><p>"Guys, our uniforms are there!" Virgil shouts.</p><p>"We're sorry kiddo!" Patton apologised.</p><p>"Just, use protection." Virgil rushed and than he ran out of the band room.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The next day, Virgil, Logan, and Patton couldn't even look at eachother. This went on for a week, no one even wants to ask. But a week later, thanks to Remy, news spread. It was not a fun week for logan and Patton. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. The reed in the corner</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Prompt: Once lost his reed and found it a week later in the corner of the band hall, it was covered in dust and dirt, he still used it<br/>Remus just being Remus</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Remus was walking around in a daze. He kept looking down to the floor as if trying to find something. He eventually made his way to the band room where pit was practicing. </p><p>"Hey, babe. What are you doing here?" Damien asked looking up from the marimba. </p><p>"I'm looking for my reed. It was my last one, I haven't been able to get new ones yet." Remus said as he kept looking.</p><p>"Check in the lost in found than. That's all I can really tell you." Damien told him and went back to practicing. </p><p>Remus shrugged and went to the back of the band room where the lost and found box was. He didn't even need to look in the box because his reed was behind it in the corner. How did he know it was his reed, he's the only tenore sax that puts his name on his reeds. He picked it up and noticed it was covered in dust and <em>other </em>things.</p><p>Damien looked up again and was horrified. "Remus if you even think about using that reed," he threatens. Remus looked him dead in the eyes as he put the reed in his mouth. "No kisses for a week." Damien said. </p><p>Remus shrugged again and walked out of the band room. He got sick the next week but we won't talk about that.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Let it burn</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Prompt: When they need to rid of old props, he always suggest to burn them on the practice field, and they always do <br/>Logan is secretly a pyromaniac</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They were putting a tarp down and piling old unneeded props in the center. Logan had brought the lighter fluid and the lighters.</p><p>"Logan, I am concerned as to why you have all of this and how you got a hold of them." Patton said as he walked up to beside Logan.  </p><p>"Don't worry, my uncle helped me get all of this." Logan said as he started to pour lighter fluid on the props. "Just be glad I didn't get gasoline."</p><p>"But, why burn them. I mean I get it, they won't work anymore. But burning them on the practice field, on school property, and with no adult supervision." Patton list all the inconsistencies. </p><p>"But Thomas is here." Logan pointed out while handing out lighters.</p><p>"I know what I said." Patton said. "And don't you dare give Remus a lighter." Patton snatched the lighter out of Remus' hand.</p><p>Everyone stood in a circle around the props. There were trails of dry grass leading away from the props to where everyone was standing. They just needed to light the grass and then the grass would burn until it reached the props that were drenched in lighter fluid. Some people were even going to make smores.</p><p>"Light it up!" Logan shouted. Everyone set the grass on fire and watched as the trails slowly burned away. Once they all reached the props, they exploded in flames.</p><p>"How much lighter fluid did you use?" Patton shouted at Logan when he saw how big the flames were.</p><p>Logan just started at the flames and with a monotone voice said, "Three gallons."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. The mystery box</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Here is what was inside the box Virgil had Sally put in Roman's locker.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was just a small box, not bigger than a trumpet case. Roman didn't think anything about it when he saw it. He just took it out but was surprised by how heavy it was.</p><p>"What's in here?" he ask himself and he looks inside and screams. Surprisingly it is higher pitched than a piccolo. </p><p>Thomas walked into the locker room and saw Roman trying to run away from a stampede of rats. </p><p>"What is going on here?" Thomas asked as the rats ran out the doors and into the band room.</p><p>"Rats, rats everywhere!" Roman shouted in horror. "There was a box of rats in my locker!"</p><p>"Okay, first of all who ever did that, they are a genius and has done us a great service." Thomas said. Roman gave an offended gasp. "And second who put them in there?" </p><p>"I don't know! But who ever it was, they will be sorry." Roman stormed out of the locker room to find people in the band room adoring the rats.</p><p>To this day, Roman doesn't know that it was Virgil and Sally who put the rats in his locker.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sorry I haven't been posting much. For those of you who don't know I am Mexican and my family is currently planning my quinceanera. With everything that is going on it has been a lot more stressful. My quinceanera won't be until January but any hispanic will tell you that these things need several months of planning. This is my one time to take a break and just let the stress go. Posting will be a bit delayed every now and then but please understand that I am trying. Thank you all for being patient and for supporting me.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Damien's mom</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Here's what happened to Damien's mom and why band is so important to him.<br/>*WARNING*<br/>Death, graphic injury description, angst, car crash, blood, and loss of a parent</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Damien and his mother Courtney were going to go to the park. It was sunny and it was during spring break. Damien was only eight at the time, without a care in the world. His dad was busy at a meeting so Courtney took this as an opportunity to spend time with to spend time with her son. They were both singing along to the radio with the windows rolled down, letting the cool spring breeze blow their hair in their faces. They were having so much fun that they didn't see the eighteen wheeler speeding out of control in the direction of their car. Once both vehicles made impact, their car was sent flying through the air. It flipped a few times before landing, crushed on the drivers side. Damien could only feel pain, the left side of his face felt like it was on fire. He put a hand to touch it and when he pulled it back, it came back covered in crimson red blood. Damien was about to cry out in fright, when he heard a weak moan. </p><p>"Mommy?" Damien asked. He quickly unbuckled himself and made his way to the passenger seat, being careful with the glass. </p><p>What Damien saw horrified him, it was his mom, bloody and covered in cuts and bruises and blood. Her bottom half was crushed by the airbag and the hood of the car. She had glass sticking out of her arms and face. </p><p>"Mommy?" Damien asked again. He reached to her and held her hand.</p><p>"Hi, honey. Listen, i'm going to need you to be good or daddy while i'm gone. Can you promise me that you and daddy will be okay while i'm gone?" she asked him, pain laced into her voice as she struggled to talk. </p><p>"Yes, I can promise that mommy." Damien told his mother through tears. Damien kissed her hand, "I'll miss you."</p><p>"I'll miss you too." His mother smiled one last time. Her hand went limp in his hand.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>When the ambulance got there, Damien didn't care. He didn't talk, he didn't cry, he didn't show any emotion. His mom had died and people had expected him to cry or shout or to be mad. He just didn't say anything, he didn't make a sound. At the funeral, he was still not going to speak. He just couldn't stand his mother's body being in a wooden box about to go underground. A final parting gift was her wedding ring on a necklace for Damien to wear. Damien cried after the funeral, when he was alone in his room, the scars on his face serving as a reminder. A reminder of the day he lost his mother.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>When middle school came around, Damien wasn't really that happy. People started to make fun of his scars, pointing and calling him names. Damien started concert band, hoping to connect with part of his mother. He joined percussion, he became the best in the section. His favorite thing to play was marimba, something he picked up from his mom. She was in drum corps before she had Damien and she became a band director shortly after he was born. It was just one of his natural talents, and he took pride in it. In high school, Damien joined marching band, just like him mom. He stuck to being in pit, playing the marimba and watching over the pit members. He wants to be like his mom, he wants to have that connection that he will never be able to get back. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Now, here he is. Explaining to his boyfriend how he got his scars and why he had a wedding ring on a necklace and why he always wears it. He didn't know when exactly he started crying, but Remus pulled him into a hug and kissed his scars.</p><p>"She would be proud. I may have never met your mom, but I can tell she would really proud of you. I know I am." Remus assured him.</p><p>"Thanks Remus, that means a lot." for once, since his mother's death, Damien felt like he belonged.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. A kid in the kitchen</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Prompt: If Thomas didn't have Sally, he would still be eating takeout.<br/>After Sally over came some of her PTSD, she decided to teach her dad to finally eat something other than pizza.</p><p> </p><p>Some father daughter moments to make up for the last chapter.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sally looked at the things laid in front of her. A box of bow tie noodles, a can of tomato sauce, ground beef, cilantro, parmesan cheese, a few eggs, and a bowl. The ten year old was making spaghetti and meatballs. Her dad would be home late because there was teacher training that day. Giving her enough time to make dinner, Thomas never let her in the kitchen. But Sally was sick and tired of eating pizza for dinner almost every night. Sally looked at the clock, three hours to make things. She smiled and rolled up her sleeves.</p><p>"Alright, time to see if I make a mess." she said to herself.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Sally, i'm home! Did you order dinner?" Thomas asked as he entered the house. He stopped in his tracks when he smelled something that wasn't pizza or chinese take out. "Sally, what did you do?" Thomas left his bag and shoes at the door and made his way to the kitchen. He found his ten year old daughter standing on a chair, putting what looked like cheese on spaghetti. </p><p>"Hi, daddy." Sally said innocently as she put the cheese down.</p><p>"Sally, sweetie, what did you do?" Thomas asked. "Get off of there, you'll fall."</p><p>Sally shook her head and finished what she was doing. "I couldn't reach the counter." Sally jumped off from the chair and moved it to a side. "Dinner's ready." She said excitedly. She grabbed the two plates and made her way to the dining table. </p><p>"Is this what you did while I was out?" Thomas asked his daughter.</p><p>"Yep, let me get the lemonade." Sally goes to the fridge and pulls out a pitcher of lemonade, "Can you get some cups daddy?" </p><p>Thomas got some cups and placed them on the tabe next to the pitcher. They both sat down and looked at their plates. "Is it safe to eat?" Thomas asked.</p><p>Sally shrugged, "You tell me." </p><p>Thomas hesitantly picked up his fork and got a forkful of food. He slowly put it in his mouth and chewed, his eyes widened when he realized how good it was. "This is actually really good."</p><p>"And we've been eating takeout every other day." Sally started to eat.</p><p>"I'll make you a deal, teach me how to cook like this, your chores will be reduced and you can stay with me everyday after school." Thomas said as he kept eating.</p><p>"Yay!" Sally put her fork down and clapped her hands.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Every night since then, if they both had a bad day, Thomas and Sally always had dinner to look forward too.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Competition days</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>We all know those days, waking up at four and start practice at five and leave for the comp at seven. Starbucks makes more money on these mornings than any other and literally everyone is dead on the inside. </p><p>Those are the best days!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Onesies, onesies everywhere. Everyone was waiting for the busses to arrive for them to load everything and leave for the competition. The ride was for two hours, so one can only get that much sleep. It may have been early, but band kids are crackheads anytime of the day. There is no end to it.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Get up." Thomas told his daughter. She was sleeping under his desk in a Stitch onesie. </p><p>"No, you'll have to drag my dead body out of here." Sally mumbled. </p><p>Thomas shook his head, "I'm getting Remus." Thomas left the room to get the teenage ratman.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"So, what's the damage-oh nevermind, I can't help you." Remus said as soon as he got a glance of Sally under the desk. Remus himself was wearing a mouse onesie and knew what it's like to sleep under a desk.</p><p>"What do you mean you can't help me? My daughter is under a desk sleeping and we have to load the busses in twenty minutes. Just grab her and get her out of there." Thomas told him.</p><p>"If you try to get me out of here, I will gouge out your eyes and boil them in tar and make you eat them with a side of pencil shavings. And I'll make you drink the blood that comes out of you sockets and then rip your stomach out." Sally said as she starred at Remus with wide eyes. </p><p>Remus looked at Thomas with wide eyes and his mouth open. "This kid is possessed." Remus said simply.</p><p>"But, you say things like that all the time." Thomas argued. </p><p>"Yes, but she never says them. Therefore she is possessed. Get Patton to get her out." Remus said in defeat.</p><p>"Okay, I'll go get him." Thomas said as he left his daughter under the desk again.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Patton came out of Thomas' office in ten seconds, Sally on his back eating goldfish.</p><p>"How?" Thomas questioned him.</p><p>"Just give her a snack and she listens to anything you ask." Patton said as he gave her over to Thomas.</p><p>"Okay, well we have to start loading the busses. And you young lady," Thomas pointed a finger at his daughter who was still eating goldfish. "Never do that again."</p><p>"Can't make promises." Sally said as she walked away to go load up her instrument.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The whole band was sitting in the stands watching other bands proform. They were the fifth band to perform, so they were able to see a few bands before they had to get ready. </p><p>"Will people even like our show? I mean you know what happened the first time we performed at a game. And it was worse when we went to that Christian school." Patton asked Logan who wa zipping up his jacket.</p><p>"I actually do believe people will like our show. Most bands are made up of people in the LGBTQ+ community, and again that was a Christian school. We know how homophobic they can get so that was expected. But then again their marching band loved us, so my theory still stands." Logan clipped the top of the jacket together and passed Patton his gloves. </p><p>"I hope you're right." Patton strapped his shako on and grabbed his instrument and made his way to his section.</p><p> </p><p>Everyone was marching onto the field while the announcer announced them. When the name of their show was said, everyone in the stands went wild and then they saw the pride flags that were on everyone's jackets. People sang along to the songs and were amazed by the visuals. When the show is over, everyone cheers as they leave the field. </p><p> </p><p>"Do you think we might win?" Oliver asked Sally as they and other band members who aren't leadership sat in the bleachers.</p><p>Leadership was on the field in a letter k formation. Awards were being given out for the bands who have placed in the top five categories. So far their band has placed second for music, visuals, drum major and color guard. They were the only band that has held a consistent score across the board. </p><p>Sally shrugged as she looked onto the field, "We just might, we have second place across all boards. Every other band has the occasional placing, i've seen enough comps to know we might make it to the top three." she confirmed.</p><p>While the final awards were being given, the entire band held their breaths. As the announcer went from fifth to second place everyone held their breath. Some with excitement and others with, excitement that they might win and doubt that they didn't even place.</p><p>"And first place for over all score, is," Everyone in the bleachers starred with anticipation at the field, Oliver was pretty sure that Sally was going to break his hand by how tight she was holding it. "The Mindscape High School Marching Knights!"</p><p>The stands erupted in cheers by their band. Everyone was hugging their friends, jumping up and down, cheering, and some crying. They have won their first comp and qualified to be invited to the next one. When the marchers were allowed to go onto the field with leadership, their band ran to the field. Everyone was hugging their section leaders, jumping up and down with excitement, and some even started to sing some stand tunes. By this time it was around nine at night and they all really needed to go home. </p><p>"Okay kids, I am so proud of all of you. But I can guess that you are all tired and want some sleep." Thomas asked them all. A chorus of yes' and yup's left the band. "Alright, so I ordered us all pizza and it should be there when we get back to the school, it is an hour drive plus traffic so we'll see how that goes. Now get your butts on the busses so we can finish celebrating at the school!"</p><p>Everyone cheered and made their way to the busses. Everyone likes competition days because even though it gives them anxiety, they get to be anxious as a family.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Father daughter day</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>I haven't posted in a while and while I was at band camp my band directors daughter was visiting and she was trying to march with us. It was the cutest things ever we even let her conduct it was hilarious!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After Thomas adopted Sally, he wasn't really sure if he should let her join him during band camps. He was going to have Terrance babysit her, but he also wanted to spend more time with her. </p><p>"Hey, Sally, how do you feel about coming with me to work this summer?" he asked her one evening. They were eating Chinese take out for dinner, Thomas very surprised she knew how to use chopsticks.</p><p>"What do you do mister Thomas?" she ask as she stabbed her chicken.</p><p>"I'm a band director. I teach a high schools marching band and concert band. The marching band season starts during the summer, I have to teach them the music, drill, marching, and visuals. You can come with me if you want. You'll get to know the kids and you get to see what I do. You can just stay with me the whole time if you want, I won't leave you alone, I promise." Thomas assures her.</p><p>"Okay, I just don't want to be around too many people." she mumbled.</p><p>Thomas smiles, "That's okay. You just do what makes you comfortable, i'll make sure no one bothers you unless you want them to." </p><p>Sally nods, "Okay, i'll go mister Thomas." </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>That night Thomas woke up to someone shaking him. He opened his eyes to see his daughter looking at him with fear in her eyes. She had a tight grip on her stuffed penguin and she was patting Thomas on the head harshly.</p><p>"Dad, I had a nightmare." she mumbled, putting her penguin to her mouth to stop herself from sobbing.</p><p>Thomas pulls her into his arms, "It's alright, honey. I'm right here, follow my breathing. In and out." Thomas instructed her on her breathing.</p><p>While she relaxed they sat in silence, after a while when Thomas checked her, she was asleep. Thomas smiled at the sight and placed her gently on the bed next to him and tucked her in. As he laid down, Sally shifted closer to him and nuzzled her face in his chest. She cuddled her penguin to her chest with one hand and kept the other on her father's arm. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"I need vets in the band room and rookies in the gym. Please hurry, I have someone I want vets to meet." Thomas instructs the marchers. </p><p>They all go to the areas they were told to. Veterans just hang in the band room wondering who Thomas wanted them to met. After a few minutes, Thomas came out of his office with a five year old girl holding his hand. She looked nothing like Thomas except for the dark hair, it confused everyone.</p><p>"Guy's this is my daughter, Sally. And before any of you ask!" he said, glaring at a few kids who were going to ask inappropriate questions. "I adopted her. She's five and didn't have the best home life. She has agreed to come to band camp because she wants to get to know my job. So I need all of you to be nice to her. She hates loud noises, you will never see her without that stuffed penguin, and if you are going to touch her please ask for her consent. She doesn't take kindly to people just randomly touching her." he warns them. They all nodded showing that they understand. "Alright now to the gym, you're doing stretches and then we go outside for basics."</p><p>The vets groaned, Sally giggled. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Thomas and Sally were in the tower and while Thomas was watching people to make sure they were marching properly, Sally was sitting down poking her legs through one of the unrailed areas and was swinging her legs back and forth to the beat of the metronome. She had her toy in her hands as she watched them try to move in unison. People where doing basics, marching forward and backwards before going over slides. Thomas had to go down to check on something meaning he had to bring the tower down.</p><p>"Hang on honey, don't let the penguin fall." Thomas warned her.</p><p>Sally gripped at Thomas leg and held her toy closer to her. Once they got down to the ground level, Thomas took her hand and they walked on the field and Thomas helped the kids. At one point he had to let go of hand to show someone how to properly hold their instrument. Sally wandered off to someone with a weird looking instrument.</p><p>"Oh, hi. Nice to meet you Sally." The boy squatted down to get a closer look at the little girl.</p><p>Sally hid her face behind her penguin. "Hi." she replied nervously. </p><p>"What's your penguins name?" he ask her.</p><p>Sally smiles before answering, "Waddles, what's your name?"</p><p>"My name's Chris, do you know what instrument this is?" he shows her his instrument.</p><p>"That's, a bari sax!" she says with excitement, smiling when Chris nods.</p><p>"You're right kiddo." The metronome turns on again signaling that they are going to march again. "Hold on to this so you don't get run over. Try to keep up." Chris shows Sally where to hold onto his instrument.</p><p>After a few minutes of marching Thomas shouts, "Where is my child?" </p><p>"I'm right here daddy!" Sally shouts as she waves her arms in the air. She runs up to Thomas who picks her up and twirls her around.</p><p>"Thought I lost you for a second there kiddo. Try not to do that again." Thomas ask her as they walk back over to the tower, Sally waving goodbye to her new friend. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>During lunch, Sally sits on the couch in her dads office, eating dino nuggets while her dad talks about the schedule for the rest of the day with the teenagers. Sally left her water bottle with her dad so she gets out of the office to look for her dad. She eventually finds him in the gym, but what she sees the teenagers doing was very weird. They are all sitting in a circle with her dad in the center, hitting their hands against the ground, cards in front of them. </p><p>"Mafia, open your eyes!" her dad shouts. Ten kids open their eyes and look at each other.</p><p>"Who do you want to kill?" they all point over to one person.</p><p>"Close your eyes, doctors open your eyes!" five kids open their eyes. "Who do you wish to save?" </p><p>After they agree on someone, "Close your eyes, sheriffs open your eyes."</p><p>Two people open their eyes, "Who do you want to investigate?" they both point to someone. "Close your eyes. Citizens of saxyville wake up!" </p><p>Sally walks up to her dad and tugs on his arm. "Daddy, where's my water bottle?"</p><p>"Oh, umm... Chris you take the rest of the game I have to help this little thing." Thomas picks up Sally and walks her over to a corner of the gym. "Here you go, and here are more nuggets if you want and some napkins."</p><p>Sally takes her things and goes back to the office. She finishes her dino nuggets and takes a drink of water. She cleans her hands before deciding she needs to use the bathroom. She leaves the office again before going the same way like she did to get to the gym, there's a bathroom outside the gym so she goes there. After doing her business she leaves the bathroom and finds a large group of girls in the gym.</p><p>"Is, is that Mr.Sanders' kid?" one of them ask. </p><p>Sally backs away and heads back to her dad's office. There she finishes her chicken nuggets and cleaning up. She stays in the office playing with her penguin when her dad walks in.</p><p>"Hi Sally, I have to go help brass and percussion is going to be in here. We're going to move you to the gym so colorguard is going to be with you. Let's get your things and move you over there." Thomas tells her. </p><p>Sally nods and starts to put her things into her little bookbag and holds Thomas' hand as they walk to the gym. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Sally is playing around with one of the extra pom poms that colorguard let her have. She just kicks it around like it's a ball and tosses it in the air. After a while the colorguard instructor ask her for help.</p><p>"We need to pick new flag designs for this years show. We have these two choices." The instructor shows her two patterns one with a colorful galaxy and another that looks like a explosion. "The theme is Star Wars, have you seen any of the movies?" Sally nods. "Okay so which one do you think will go best?"</p><p>"Explosion." Sally dead pans with a smile on her face. </p><p>The instructor smiles, "Okay, i'll just run this through your dad and we'll get it set."</p><p>Sally smiles and goes back to kicking around the pom pom. </p><p>After a while Thomas comes into the gym to tell guard that everyone is starting to head outside. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Dad, I lost my penguin." Sally tugs on Thomas' arm to get his attention. </p><p>"Okay, so where did you leave it last time?" Thomas ask her.</p><p>"The gym." Sally answers still pulling on his arm.</p><p>"Alright. Let's go look for the penguin. Just let me give the kiddos a water break." Thomas picks Sally up and dismisses the band for a water break. </p><p>Once the band is dismissed Thomas and Sally go to the gym to look for Sally's penguin. After looking for a few minutes they find the penguin behind the folded bleachers.</p><p>"Penguin!" Sally cuddles her penguin before taking Thomas' hand and going back outside.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>During dinner, the only eventful thing to happen was there was a competition to see which section would be able to tape Thomas to a wall. Sally would be the one in charge of making sure he doesn't die. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>As band camp comes to an end, the torture of the band director starts. The winners is the flute section. While the flutes tape Thomas to the wall, Sally hands them the tape strips. </p><p>After the flutes are done everyone is dismissed to go home but some of the staff has to stay to help get Thomas down.</p><p>"You know dad, I like your job." Sally says once they get home. "Can I go again tomorrow?"</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>